seems like we meet in the chaos (but it doesn't bad though)
by Azura Eve
Summary: (BTS) Sesungguhnya, Jimin tak benar-benar berniat untuk menutup riwayat tapi Yoongi terlalu menarik untuk tidak diperdaya. Maka, Jimin memutuskan mengikuti alur dan berpura-pura menjadi orang putus asa. "Anda mencoba bunuh diri?" – Yoongi. (MINYOON/JIMIN x SUGA/Drabble/Completed)


disclaimer: bangtan boys © bighit entertainment  
pairing: minyoon (chim/suga)  
length/rating: drabble/pg-12  
genre(s): suspense, implied romance  
warning(s): AU; some harsh word; hospital-thingies; spin-off(!)  
ps: fik ini berhubungan langsung sama drabble minyoon yang udah zula post lebih dulu, judulnya _**here**_. timeline-nya kira-kira setahun sebelumnya. kuranglebih disaranin buat baca yang itu juga hihi.

* * *

 **seems like we meet in the chaos (but it doesn't bad though)**

* * *

Pertemuan perdana mereka berlangsung di atap datar. Tanah yang dipijaknya menghubungkan dua dunia: satu langkah mundur, dia harus sudi kembali mendekap getirnya kehidupan, sementara satu langkah maju dia akan disambut malaikat kematian. Nyawa Jimin hanya bergantung pada ujung-ujung tumitnya, sedikit dorongan dan dia dapat menukik tajam seperti camar.

Jimin menguatkan tekad, mata terkatup seiring kepalan tangan yang mengeras di sisi-sisi tubuh.

Dia siap mental; sekarat sebentar bukan masalah bila dibandingkan istirahat kekal ditemani kesunyian. Membayangkan kepalanya terhantam bemper mobil yang kebetulan melintas. Sebelum suara yang tak pernah didengarnya mengalun dengan intonasi setenang air sungai bebas riak.

"Jadi begini kelakuan konglomerat muda jaman sekarang. Kalah tender, mabuk, menghamili jalang, lalu pergi meninggalkan semuanya seolah-olah sampah. Tidak beretika."

Jimin berbalik, kini di hadapannya ada sesosok manusia. Entah dia itu manusia atau bukan, sebab meskipun bibirnya sanggup melontarkan kalimat panjang yang menusuk, mimik mukanya tersetel mirip robot pelayan restoran. Baju pasiennya berkibar-kibar, nampak kedodoran membalut tubuh ringkih penuh bekas suntikan.

"Bukankah Anda adalah pria yang wajahnya pernah masuk artikel _100 Orang Paling Mengguncang Korea_? Jimin Park, anak tunggal Jungsoo Park pemilik saham industri musik yang besar." imbuhnya tanpa diminta.

Dia positif punya tiga pertanyaan. Satu, bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu namanya. Dua, kenapa dia serajin itu untuk mengecek masing-masing daftar orang-orang di majalah atau televisi yang bahkan membuatnya muak. Dan tiga, apakah dirinya tidak sadar bahwa dia cari mati karena tak lihat-lihat sedang berurusan dengan siapa.

Masih belum habis kata-kata, dia bicara lagi— "Berhentilah. Aku yakin pihak rumah sakit keberatan jika diminta melayani permintaan wawancara. Kalau kau mau membuat seisi negara gempar, lebih praktis jika Anda memacari salah satu artis muda yang sedang naik daun."

Pening, Jimin memijat pelipis.

"Siapa namamu." Dia menimpali lawan bicaranya dengan sarkastik, tanpa repot membuat mimik tertarik.

"Saya Yoongi Lee, kamar Aster 1104. Kabarnya pewaris Yongdan Corp. juga dirawat di sini, saya hanya penasaran ingin bertemu langsung dengannya, ternyata dia sedang bimbang haruskah meluncur lalu mati dengan kepala membentur aspal ataukah masih tergiur duduk ongkang-ongkang kaki menikmati arak beras kualitas superior di kursi direktur utama."

"Yoongi-sshi, eh?" Dagu Jimin terangkat angkuh, "aku hanya tanya nama. Bukan minta dikritik pedas, apalagi dari bocah sok tahu yang belum kenal saja sudah bertingkah akrab macam tukang layanan seks telepon yang kegatalan."

Pria berbaju pasien memaku maniknya tanpa bosan hingga Jimin gundah. Jimin mengaku sepanjang hidup hingga detik ini dia tak pernah kalah, akan tetapi manusia tengil sok tahu di depan wajah sanggup mengintimidasinya ribuan kali seperdesah. Ketika Jimin menyelami maniknya, dia sukar menangkap implikasi di balik mimik si orang asing. Yoongi menyambutnya dengan mata kosong, ada ringisan terbit pada sela-sela bibirnya.

"Anda mau coba bunuh diri?" Dia bertanya lagi.

Angin bersiul.

Dia menghalau tatapannya ke bawah. "Tuan, tolong dengarkan: saat percobaanmu gagal kemudian kau masih tetap hidup, rasanya sama saat Anda berada dalam keramaian tapi diabaikan. Orang-orang hanya akan memandangmu rendah tanpa mau mengerti alasanmu. Mereka menoleh, namun menyembunyikan tangan. Seperti dihakimi seisi dunia. Lucu, ya. Padahal, manusia tidak berhak untuk mengadili manusia lain."

Jimin membuat ekspresi jengah. Dia sedang tidak ingin basa-basi menghabiskan waktu dengan mendengar celotehan tak masuk akal milik Yoongi. Lagipula, mulutnya tak terbiasa ramah pada orang yang dijumpai belum lama. Jangan salahkan dia jika nanti Yoongi berakhir sakit hati.

"Kupikir, jika setelah ini aku mati atau tetap hidup bukan merupakan urusanmu. Apa hakmu memberi nasehat konyol seperti kau pernah merasakan semuanya. Jangan mengabaikan fakta bahwa kita tidak saling kenal. Bahkan aku baru dengar namamu tadi."

Akan tetapi, sepertinya Yoongi orang yang tegar, jika terlalu kasar menyebutnya bebal. Yoongi mengerjap lalu berkata, "Percayalah, Tuan. Saya tidak akan berani bilang jika belum mengalami. Saya pernah bernapas ditopang tabung oksigen setelah sengaja meluncur dari puncak gardu listrik. Itu berlangsung selama beberapa hari dan hidung saya ditusuk infus panjang."

"Kau itu keterlaluan tolol atau mengidap retardasi mental?"

Kening Jimin berkerut, alisnya saling taut. Jimin bukan sedang berpikir tentang motif Yoongi di masa lalu yang bunuh diri, melainkan bertanya-tanya mengapa lawan bicaranya itu bisa sangat 'kreatif' untuk memilih stasiun terakhir yang akan mengantarnya pada destinasi final hidupnya yang singkat. Mungkin lain waktu Jimin bakal memanjat menara pemancar sinyal dan melayang bebas tanpa hambatan ke awang-awang.

Sesungguhnya, Jimin tak benar-benar berniat untuk menutup riwayat hari ini tapi Yoongi terlalu menarik untuk tidak diperdaya. Maka, Jimin memutuskan mengikuti alur dan berpura-pura menjadi orang putus asa. Dia pintar bersandiwara dan menyetel ekspresi yang dapat memancing praduga; jangan salahkan dia karena itu, pada dasarnya manusia memang bermuka dua.

Kemudian, apa yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi membuat napasnya tercekat. "Saya hanya sakit." katanya.

"Sakit?"

Yoongi mengangguk. "Tidak pernah sembuh dan belum ada obatnya."

Balasan yang terdengar ringan. Seolah-olah dunia ini sebatas bualan busuk bocah bau ompol dan sebatang dandelion dalam genggaman mereka. Sederhana, tapi menyakitkan.

Bagaimanapun, Jimin menarik napasnya dan tersenyum. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan dia bertanya tegas: "Nah. Aku berubah pikiran. Mau berteman denganku, Lee Yoongi-sshi?"

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

 **zula's note** :

kalau baca _**here**_ mungkin kalian bisa dapat beberapa klu wkwkwk. tapi jangan timpuk aku karena aku nggak php ya, titik.

ps2: ... nggak php karna ini open ending. :p #ngeles  
ps3: kusaranin putar lagunya taeyeon _**and one**_ pas bagian suga perkenalan nama.  
ps4: eh tapi waktu ngedit emang yg keputar di player-ku lagu taeyeon semua entah kenapa. \\(._.


End file.
